


Better Days

by GlitterGluwu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Lolicon - mentioned, Mutual Masturbation, Oppa Kink, Shotacon - mentioned, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: Camilla and Xander have a long-standing tradition of fantasizing about their younger siblings together. Tonight, they supplement their fantasies with a recently-discovered portrait from their younger years.
Relationships: Camilla/Marx | Xander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't too sure how to tag this, but I hope I did it justice. That said, READ THE TAGS. I'm not responsible for your mental health if you decide to read something you're uncomfortable with. It's just fantasizing so I'm not gonna yell too loud about it, but I expect you not to yell at me in turn.
> 
> ANYWHO. I recently played a five year old game and became obsessed with the characters and now all I want is to make all the royals bang. Oops.
> 
> Oh, and Corrin has they/them pronouns and a dick. They're only mentioned, but in case anyone gets confused.
> 
> ENJOY!

“Which one are you looking at?”

Xander looked up with a start, placing a hand over his racing heart when he realized who it was. “Camilla. You might have announced yourself, you know.”

She tittered warmly. “Oh, sweetie. How do you know I didn’t?”

“I was not so distracted as to neglect my wits.”

“But you  _ were _ enthralled enough not to want to be interrupted,” Camilla pointed out, locking the door behind her and stepping forward to hover over his shoulder. “I can’t say I blame you… It’s rare that we find new material.”

“Yes,” Xander breathed, scanning the large portrait he’d propped against his dresser. “This was a lucky find, indeed.”

The portrait featured all of their siblings, including Corrin. Leo was propped on Xander’s lap, and Elise -  _ tiny _ Elise, couldn’t have been older than three Elise - was on Camilla’s. Corrin was standing by, that familiar, sweet smile already in full form on their face, holding Elise’s tiny, doughy hand in theirs. Camilla’s body was almost entirely concealed behind Elise’s impossibly frilly gown, but the silhouette was present enough for Xander to tell that her late bloom had not yet come into spring.

“Is there a date on it anywhere?” Camilla asked, stepping forward as though to inspect it, and Xander shook his head.

“Only a note saying it’s from Elise’s first visit to the Northern fortress. To think, it was sitting in some unused chamber up there for so long…”

Camilla lingered in front of it, bending forward to observe it closer. Xander saw her press a couple fingers under the armor cupping her breast and shifted to accommodate his arousal, relaxing as Camilla kicked off their familiar routine. “Oh, I don’t know who to look at first,” she crooned, her breath already growing higher in her throat, her fingers delicately pinching her nipple. “We have so few paintings of Corrin - but  _ Leo -” _

“It was such a short window that he would even consent to sitting on  _ anybody’s _ lap,” Xander conceded, cupping his package with one greedy hand. He could almost feel the ghost of Leo’s slim hips on his knee, wriggling with embarrassment.

“You can tell we  _ barely _ persuaded him, too,” Camilla chuckled, pointing to his hand. “Did you notice we gave him a fidget?”

“I hadn’t,” Xander admitted. “And he’s the only one not smiling.”

“Including you! Look at you, sweet little thing.”

Camilla turned to him, teasing written all over her smile; she settled on his lounge next to him, leaning into his shoulder, as he murmured, “Come now, I was nearly a man by then. No need to focus on me.”

“You were so skinny,” she hummed, hardly paying him any mind; her whole hand had pressed into her armor by now, gripping her breast as her other hand inched downward. “And you hadn’t figured out your hair yet. How am I meant to ignore that?”

Xander struggled to force down his embarrassed laughter, but he couldn’t suppress the blush. “My curls didn’t come in until puberty. Do you think Leo will have to watch out for that?”

“Hm. He’s already about the age you were, yes? I’d say he’s safe.”

“Pity. It would be… Amusing.”

“Aw, sweetheart, are you saying you’d like him to rely on you a little?” Camilla nuzzled his shoulder, hitching one leg up so she could better access her sex. It was the height of familiarity, a welcome break from the stiffness of political chambers and war rooms. “Well, if one day he happens to come to me with a bad hair day, I’ll make sure to send him your way.”

Xander shook his head, amused, knowing she would do no such thing. The fantasy was pleasant, but they both knew their roles too well to break with tradition in such a way. “You and Elise make for quite a pair.”

“Don’t we?” Camilla hummed, humping upward into her hand. Xander took the cue to unbutton his trousers at last, giving his erection a loose stroke before letting his hand settle at the base of his length for the moment. “She’s hardly changed.”

“And you, in contrast, are unrecognizable,” Xander sighed warmly, leaning his head on top of Camilla’s on his shoulder. “I miss your boyish figure.”

“Oh? You mean, back when I was more muscular than most of the squires?”

“So tall, too,” he continued, turning to kiss the crown of her head. “And so  _ angry.” _

“Most would consider that my awkward phase,” she said, though there was enough amusement in her tone that Xander felt no regret. “Big brother.”

“It was the spring of your youth,” Xander replied, easing his palm up the length of his cock, giving the head a squeeze that made him barely gasp; “I knew it then, too. This was painted right around our first kiss, wasn’t it?”

Camilla arched her head back for a moment, trembling with tension; she wasn’t quite at orgasm, not yet. “Y-yes - it was - it was Corrin’s fault, right?”

“Elise’s,” Xander corrected her. “She decided Corrin was her boyfriend. Corrin was just playing along with her.”

“Oh,” Camilla crooned, “What I wouldn’t give to see them kiss again, the darlings.”

“Corrin was so - gentle - even then…”

“And Elise, so enthusiastic,” Camilla breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. “Ah.”

“Don’t hold out on my account,” Xander reassured her, watching her eyebrows twitch, her mouth form breathless words. “Little sister.”

She rubbed herself for another moment longer, her hips bouncing with need; he knew she’d broken when she released a sweet, drawn-out moan. “Ah - C-Corrin -”

“If you could choose,” Xander whispered, “How would you have them?”

“Corrin?”

“Any of them.”

She took another moment to catch her breath. Xander didn’t mind the wait - not with how he could see the sheen of sweat on her chest as it rose and fell. “That’s… a difficult question to answer.”

“That’s precisely why I ask.”

“I want that Leo,” Camilla said, pointing him out on the portrait. “Goodness, I want him.”

“I can’t say I blame you. And what would you do with him?”

“You’re being so cruel,” Camilla countered. “Give me some time to cool down, won’t you?”

Xander chuckled. “I’m sure I could imagine it easily enough. Still… How pleasant, to hear it from your lips.”

His hand had clearly gone unused for too long; Camilla placed hers over it without another word, stroking him from base to tip, hunger buzzing along both of their skin. “And you, dear brother? How would you have them?”

He breathed with the languid stroke of Camilla’s hand, struggling to sort his thoughts. “I… I’d like Elise just as she is.”

“Of course you would,” Camilla purred, stretching upward, kneeling on the lounge beside him, giving herself a boost in height, leveling her breasts with his eyes and draping herself over him. “She’s still so small, isn’t she? And when she calls ‘Big Brother!’ with that sweet voice… You’re so transparent, Xander.”

Xander swallowed, hardly resisting the heaviness in his eyelids enough to keep his gaze trained on the portrait. “I’d have both of the others as they are in this painting,” he decided, pausing to gasp. “I’d - I’d invite Corrin to teach us all how to kiss.”

Camilla hummed. “Their lips would be so soft.”

“They’d - be - s-so nervous -”

“They’ve always been so eager to please you,” Camilla crooned, tugging at his cock with renewed strength. “And so receptive to your advice.”

Xander grit his teeth, thrusting up into Camilla’s grip, staring at young Corrin’s chubby little cheeks, at their upright posture, at the round, plush curve of their youthful belly. Everything about them screamed with touchability, the two-dimensionality of the portrait be damned.

“Imagine coaching them - Corrin and Leo - through their first erections,” Camilla whispered, “Maybe Elise can get a little jealous, demand that she be allowed to join in -”

That was enough. Xander cried out in ecstasy, releasing in spurts all over Camilla’s hand. She murmured to him all throughout, illicit, terrible fantasies that would no doubt catch up to him in his dreams that night.

“There’s a good boy,” she said at last, kissing along his brow, falling back to tidy herself up. Xander laboriously caught his breath, scanning the portrait for the millionth time that evening, drinking it in and not quite seeing it all at once.

“Camilla,” he breathed, “Do you - have the energy for one more? Perhaps with that sketch portfolio you've kept?”

“Gladly!” Camilla agreed, wiping her hands dry. “Just let me bring it from my chambers.”

“I appreciate it.” He lay back, still recovering, and closed his eyes, just to rest them.

“Leo!” Camilla chirped, and Xander stiffened. On instinct, he stuffed his softened cock back into his trousers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear your knock.”

“I hadn’t yet, I just arrived. Is Xander inside?”

“He is. I’ll be returning soon, if you’d like to spend the evening with us.”

Xander heard the hint of confusion at her wording, but Leo took it in stride. “No, I’ll only be a moment. Just a bit of tactical theory that’s tripped me up, then I’ll leave you be.”

“Suit yourself,” Camilla said, and Xander heard the telltale smack of her kissing his cheek. Leo made a suitably affronted sound, then stepped toward him.

“Ugh,” he muttered, and Xander looked up to see him frowning distastefully at the portrait. “I can’t believe they got me to sit on your lap.”

Xander couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glittergluwu)


End file.
